custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ridor
- Upgrade= - Original= }} |caption = Matoran |species = Le-Matoran |element = Air |gender = Male |title = |weapon = Spear - (Formerly) Meterium Hammer |mask = Noble Kanohi Matatu - (Powerless) |power = |affiliation = City of Rhagard Farside Village |occupation = Guardsman - (Formerly) Adventurer |status = Alive |appearances = Lost Elegy }}Ridor (pron. ridɔə) was a Le-Matoran guardsman from the city of Rhagard, and later adventurer of his new home, the rebuild Farside Village, within the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early life Ridor was placed within the Matoran Universe as a Le-Matoran and later moved to the southern island of Balfe Nui. Here he took residence at the city of Rhagard. Due to his sharpened senses and reflexes he was soon appointed guardsman along with his friend, the Ta-Matoran Pauto. Lost One fateful evening Ridor - along with Pauto, Chaeus and Merall - went to the outskirts of the city to go camping. While they were telling each other stories, the group soon heard odd noises in the nearby shrubbery. The Matoran investigated - and while distracted in conversation lost Merall. Soon after, Chaeus was pulled into the darkness as well. Ridor and Pauto both eventually saw the attacker - or at least his menacing silhouette in the dark, which wasn't enough to identify him. Luckily the two eventually made it out of the woods and returned to Rhagard, reporting the strange abductions there. Elegy Over a year later Ridor unexpectedly met Merall once more, though he didn't recognize her at first. The former Av-Matoran now seemingly became a Toa, wearing heavy elite armor and aggressively forced her way past another guard. Any more violence was luckily mitigated as the trespasser recognized both Ridor and Pauto. Happy to see their lost friend again, the two guards let Merall into the city to speak to Lanudos, as she was carrying an injured Matoran with her. Ridor got to speak to Merall for a moment to introduce her to her former home which she seemed to have no memory of. The conversation was interrupted by Toa Berwak, though, when he requested Merall's attention as the city's leader Lorani had asked to speak with her. Ridor's fomer friend then mostly kept to talks with her team when they arrived later on, and Ridor returned to his guard duty. Later, Ridor readied himself for battle when the forces of Calesse's Outcasts approached, armed and ready to enter the city through force. Luckily, Theran was able to convince them to stand down and rather join their cause against Nuva. Thus Ridor lead the armed forces of Calesse enter the city. Ridor would serve his final day as a guard when the Exonme machine was rebuild within the city, a weapon meant to be used against Nuva. It went terribly wrong, however, as it instead attacked everything in sight. The city was threatened to fall, and while Ridor was ready to defend it there was no need for him to take up arms: The ancient being Nuva made his way into the city, neglecting the guard's presence, and destroyed the rampaging machine. The Le-Matoran was among those exiled from the city after Nuva took over, and aided the others in preparing for a final attack on the usurper. When the Battle of Rhagard seemed to be doomed, many of the Matoran who helped to construct a makeshift vehicle under Aescela's command lost hope and prepared to leave the island, following the restored Lorani. Driven by his courage, Ridor banded together with Pauto and Aescela for one final and desperate attempt to take down Nuva. Together, the three got the jumbled vehicle to turn on, and rattled across the road to Rhagard. They drove right through the enemy forces and into the city, ramming the vehicle against the unsuspecting Nuva. Stunned and shaken from the impact, the Matoran had to act quickly - and glancing at Pauto was enough for Ridor to know that his friend had a similar idea. The two Matoran bravely threw themselves at Nuva's feet, pushing him down and giving Aescela the chance to serve the fatal blow to the being's mask and head. As Aescela sunk her blade into Nuva's Kanohi, energies started to emerge in a great beam of light, and both Ridor and Pauto switfly made their way away from the direct pull of it. The energies were unleashed in a shockwave, and the two Matoran were hit. Luckily, Ridor and the other two survived their encounter with Nuva. The heroic act in the final hours of the Battle of Rhagard forged a bond of friendship between the three Matoran. Legacy Ridor helped in the reconstruction of the Farside Village, where he set up a home for himself. He later left with Pauto in search of adventures, bringing back many treasures and ancient blueprints back to his new residence. He ultimately stayed at the village, having found a new life and many new friends there. No longer being a guard, Ridor received the unique Meterium Hammer which was made by following one of the ancient blueprint he discovered additionally to a new set of armor. Abilities and Traits Ridor couldn't fully access his elemental powers of Air as a Matoran, having only a minuscule degree of control over his element. Mask and Tools Ridor wore a powerless Mahiki. Additionally, he carried a simple guard spear as a weapon, later exchanging it for a custom-forged Meterium Hammer. Appearances *''Lost'' - First Appearance *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' - Faintly in the dark *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - Faintly in the dark *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe